Contests and One Shots and Anniversaries, Oh My!
by strawbr'yblond periwinkle love
Summary: NOW INCLUDES INFO AND PROBES FOR HELP CONCERNING THE RICHMOND EVENT! It's my fanfic anniversary and soon will be a huge birthday too. Join us for a fanfic party that includes one-shot requests, contests, and more excitement, including story announcements. Any and all welcome and intreated to join.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! Happy (almost) Solar eclipse day! (Hope those of you who can are watching it! I'm not in the path of totality, but will see a little.)

 _Anyway,_ it's my one year fan fanfiction anniversary. Soon, I will also be having a Very Huge Birthday. (I accidentally gave my birthday away last year) In honor of those, and because I don't get to really have parties, (not like I wish, anyway) since I don't have in-person friends my own age, I am having a fanfic celebration! There will be a few things for y'all to do each time I post from now until my Birthday. I hope it's fun and you join in!

Firstly, the question of the day: If you live in a place where you could see a little bit of the eclipse, are you going to, and (afterwards) what did you think?

Secondly, the activity of the day: Send me a headcannon or ship/prompt and I may write something for you! Ok, rules here: nothing inappropriate, such as extra-marital relations. (I consider even kissing inappropriate unless the couple is engaged, which explains the last chapter of my fanfic) No lgbtq etc. ships, and NO romantic Foster-Keefe. Platonic I'll take. Character death requests and other angst welcome, as well as fluff.

To answer a recent question, I've had very few in-person friends my own age, largely because I haven't known many kids my age. I've met several at camps, but they live far, so they're internet friends. Our church is tiny, so even when I was little some of my friends were teenagers and now the two friends who are getting married there are 12 years older than me. I did have a best friend my own age during all my growing up, but… let's just say I'm better off since we drifted apart. As for those who are going to college… that's a discussion for another chapter.

(I am still going to update my _Lodestar,_ I'm just working on a huge time discrepancy that popped up. This is not a replacement for it.)


	2. Chapter 2: One Shots!

**One shots!**

Hey guys! Today's the day, one year since I posted my very first chapter! Thanks to everyone who was so supportive to me in my early days! (Many of whom are not active any longer, but maybe you'll read this sometime) And of course, thanks to everyone who has kept me going through all the toughness and writers block and everything.

 _~I see my lurkers, and I love my lurkers, for I was a mere lurker a year ago, but this is a participation-based thing, and the more the better. You can still do the activities and questions from any chapter you want, even after new ones have been posted._

 **Reviews:**

 **Team Sophie:** Actually, I'm really socially awkward too, (read, gets panic attacks around new people) and I am _SOOO_ bad at talking to people, especially ones my age, which is one reason I have no friends my age. Even on here I cringe every time I type thinking you'll all hate me or think I'm going too far— you can tell me if I do, y'know… I've just been trained to talk to adults, so it's easier for me. Most of the time, though, I'm alone.

 **Darling01:** Were both those guest reviews yours? I'm assuming so. I am so jealous you got to see the whole thing! I saw the partial. It got really cloudy in the middle tho :( And I, too, tried taking pictures through the solar glasses, but no cigar. (as the saying goes) Crunched for time, so I'll be writing your one-shot for the next update.

 **booksaremylife:** Thanks! I've never done Edaline/Grady, so it's not included tonight, but I promise I will next time.

 **Smiles:** I'm so glad you're here! Awesome you got to see the whole thing! You never know, you might see a full one again some day, if you travel or whatever. It must have been beautiful. It really does remind one of how great God is, that he made all of that so perfectly. Nothing ever goes wrong, everything has a pattern, and it's all beautiful and awe-inspiring. I am intrigued by your prompts, but don't have time to write them tonight. I will be using them, though, in the next update.

Question of the day: How old do/did y'all think I am? I am curious.

Announcement of the day: After a whole year of writing only one story, I've decided to branch out! I will be continuing KOTLC stuff, of course, but there are a few other fandoms I have ideas for, and I think I'm ready!

Activity of the day: Where should I branch out first? You get to help me decide! I have story ideas for PJO, Mary Poppins, and Narnia so far. Vote for what you think you'd read, and I'll take that into consideration when I begin writing!

* * *

 **One shot requests!**

 **Sophitz/Sophitz engagement.** **Idk if you meant getting or while, but even though I just did a Sophitz engagement scene in my** ** _Lodestar_** **, here's another one :)**

"Ok, _ok._ _Fine._ "

After almost two years of Biana's bugging, Sophie had given in. She'd said she wouldn't get her Matchmaker's scroll, for a complication of reasons, but like in the human parable, she was letting Biana have her way not because she wanted to, but to get the girl off her back. Biana had registered as soon as she was old enough last year, of course, but she'd started trying to talk Sophie into it long before.

"You won't regret it!" squealed Biana.

Sophie was already regretting it.

x*v*x

"I don't understand. What do you mean you can't give her a scroll?!"

Biana's indignant shriek made Sophie wince, her head already pounding.

"I'm sure you understand," the matchmaker said, turning to appeal to Sophie. "It's just, we don't know who you're biological parents are, and on top of that you've been genetically altered. I couldn't in any good conscience match you. We wouldn't know what would come of it."

"So you're telling me that if she ever wanted to get married, it would be a bad match?"

"Officially, yes."

Biana stormed from the office, Sophie in her wake. "I can't believe it! They'll hear about this," fumed Biana. "Denying someone a scroll. I'll go to the council! C'mon, Sophie."

"Actually, Biana, I think I need to go home." Sophie just wanted to disappear. Sadly, that was not one of her abilities. Or not. At least her genes hadn't been altered to get that ability. Besides dying of embarrassment, though, she'd been holding tears in since she'd hear the matchmaker's first words. She'd kept a calm, dignified front, but it was disintegrating.

"Oh. Ok, Sophie. Don't worry, this isn't over."

 _Oh yes it is,_ Sophie thought as she pulled her home crystal out.

She made it through the grounds and into her room before she couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell on her bed, sobbing so loud and hard it hurt. This was what she'd really been afraid of. Why she hadn't registered. She'd told herself it was because she wasn't ready yet, but she'd just been kidding herself. At least there had been nebulous hope before. Now…

She was angry. Angry at Biana for convincing her to go, angry at herself for giving in, angry at the matchmaker for refusing her so bluntly, angry at the Black Swan for making her, and most of all angry that she'd survived the great war with the Neverseen just to be forced to spend the rest of her life alone and shunned. _I wasn't made for this. I was made to be a weapon, not to have a life. It's time I accepted it._ But the pain of that was worse than any she'd faced in battle.

After about ten minutes, in which she'd stopped, all cried out, then started over again, an accented voice sounded in her head.

 _Sophie?_

It was the last voice she wanted to hear right then. _Fitz?_

 _Are you alright?_

 _Fine._ Sophie winced at the lie.

 _Don't be ridiculous. I can feel how upset you are._

Curse him for entering her mind without telling her. _I don't want to talk about it._

 _Biana told me what happened. Don't make me come over there and break down your door._

It wasn't an idle threat. He'd done it once before, when she was upset and wouldn't talk.

 _I didn't mind not having a scroll, but I guess I was hoping for a happy ever after one day. I should have known but now it's official. I'm a guaranteed bad match. Who would want me now?_

 _I would._

 _What?_ Sophie was so wrapped her own self-pity, the response startled her.

 _Sophie, do you really think that matters? I love you._

Sophie and Fitz had shared their mutual feelings more than a year ago, forced into it by the war. It had been the last inhibition to the battle-readiness they needed, and as such, had been glossed over in the intense training they were enduring. It had become a fact of life, but not something they thought about.

 _But, you're a Vacker. The legacy-_

 _Couldn't be in better hands than yours. And even if that weren't true, did you think me so shallow that I wouldn't take you anyway?_

 _I… don't know. I didn't really think it through. But,_ she added quickly, not wanting to hurt him, _I've dreamed about being together. I just thought they were only dreams. I do love you._

 _Well then, there's nothing more we can ask for,_ Fitz observed. He sent a mental image of himself kneeling. _Sophie Foster, will you marry me?_

Sophie had imagined him asking a hundred times. She'd planned out how she would answer, too. But when her brain finally recovered enough to form words, the first thing that came out was…

 _…_ _I thought you'd never ask._


	3. Chapter 3: More One Shots!

More one shots!

Sorrysorrysorry! I know, it's been two weeks. Anywho, (I feel like the way I say it is spelled with a who rather than a hoo. There's a definite pronunciation difference, don't you agree?) Tomorrow's the Day, my Birthday!… mixed feelings. It's late, so I'll tell you tomorrow. Here's more of your one-shot requests!

Actually, first, please join me in praying for **ProjectMoonlark101** **,** who is at least near if not in the danger zone from Hurricane Harvey, as well as everyone down there who has lost their homes and/or family.

 **Reviews:**

 **Team Sophie:** Glad you liked it! ! And aww, thank you! I really do love and depend on you guys, and I appreciate you so much!

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** Thank you! And I'll have your one-shot tomorrow

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Glad the clouds parted at the right moment for you! Thank you! Questions- I'm glad to answer! :

I don't know if I ever said it straight out, but I thought I sort of made it clear. I'm a girl.

I'm Sophitz all the way:)

That is actually the question of update 2, and answers will be tomorrow.

Glad you liked the angsty fluff!

 **KOTLC 1 Fan:** HIHIHI! So good to see you! Thanks for the wonderful excited well-wishes! And, I'm glad you're proud of me… not sure why, but glad:) Love you, too!

 **Darling01:** Yeah, I'm hoping to travel to see that in totality. I do wish there was a way we could all meet. That's such a great idea! Who knows, maybe by then we'll all be able to meet up to see the eclipse together! Don't be sad, have hope!

 **Smiles:** Aww, thanks!

Ooh, good theory. I'll answer tomorrow.

Yes! Mary Poppins has a little fanfic base. I don't know if that's what I'll do first, tho, cuz it's the least fleshed out of the ideas I have. The fandoms I have ideas for are the three mentioned, PJO, Mary Poppins, and Narnia. I've read so many, but I've got to keep my fandoms limited. Maybe I'll have to make a list of favorite authors…

 **Cress070:** Nope… not from the future… Anyway, thanks:)

Question of the Day: Do any of you guys read or write for other fandoms?

Activities: ok, instead of having new stuff, I would like to beg you guys to please answer the last ones! How will I know what you vote for, or if you don't want to vote and won't read any branch-outs I do, if you don't tell me? So far, the votes are Whatever: 1. Which is lovely. So I might just pick. Tomorrow I'll post with more activities and answers.

* * *

One Shots:

 **Sophie and Biana making a dessert together in the kitchen.** **Well this wandered a little, but it started with the best of intentions. Idk if elves have stoves or ovens, but I'm just pretending they do.**

Sophie and Biana stood in Havenfield's kitchen. Biana had on the frilliest apron Sophie had ever seen.

"Aren't you glad I had this idea?" Biana asked.

"Very." Sophie had no trouble agreeing, since it beat makeovers. They were baking, and so far, there had been nothing but good food and laughter. The kitchen smelled like a massive pastry shop, and Sophie thought she was just in heaven.

As they took a beautiful cake of mallowmelt from the oven - their second, since the first one had mysteriously vanished - Sophie picked up a vial on the counter. Unsure what it was, she sniffed, then started to pour it into the latest bowl of batter.

"No!" shrieked Biana, diving for the vial and prying it from Sophie's fingers.

Sophie blinked. Her eyes, that is. "What…?"

"You could have exploded the batter!" Biana yelped.

Sophie winced, but had nothing to say for herself.

"I thought you knew how to bake!" Biana accused. "What about all those treats you made for us? And the ripplefluffs we just made earlier?"

"Well… it's not like Edaline left me alone unsupervised in the kitchen or anything," admitted Sophie, cringing at how lame it sounded.

Biana sighed dramatically, but said nothing, as if it wasn't worth her while to comment.

"Oh, come on," said Sophie, trying not to whine. "It couldn't be as bad as that." But she remembered how human baking was like human chemistry. Perhaps elven baking was like alchemy?

"I guess I'll just have to teach you from scratch," Biana said.

Sophie tried, really she did. But the concept seemed to elude her. She'd memorized the recipes Edaline had taught her, using her photographic memory to keep the details straight, but she had no intuition whatsoever. After a while, Biana gave up.

"It's hopeless," she pronounced. "Just stick to memorizing recipes and don't do anything alone."

"Thanks." Sophie banged a few doors to let out her frustration. Behind one, far in a corner, she came upon some bottles that held… spices? She took a few down and smelled them. Savory, almost human scents drifted up to her. Seized with an idea, she grabbed a pot and put it on the stove with a dash of water.

"What are you doing?" asked Biana.

Sophie was to distracted to answer.

"Sophie? No exploding the stove, either."

"I won't."

Sophie found something like flour, then a round teal fruit, and mixed them in the pot. Onion and garlic were discovered, and added to the strange concoction. Then, as she stirred, she sniffed every spice bottle, deeming several fit to add to her bubbling sauce.

"Do you have milk? And pasta?" she asked Biana.

"Do we have what?" Biana whispered, dazed.

Sophie sighed and called a gnome, who delivered the milk and a bowl of strange doughy vegetables. Sophie tossed them in to the pot, tasted the mixture, then grinned at Biana.

"It's a little blue, and we definitely need to get some real pasta, but this is real food!"

"What is it?" Biana asked warily.

Sophie plopped some in a bowl and handed it to Biana. "Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Oh," moaned Biana, "human food."

"Try it," Sophie urged.

Reluctantly, Biana brought her spoon to her mouth. On tasting the food, however, a slow smile spread over her face.

"Whoa, Sophie, this is so good! How did you do that?"

"Cooking is much more intuitive than baking," explained Sophie. "Less scientific. I just kind of felt my way around the ingredients. Next time, I'll have to make tomato sauce, but I haven't had fettuccini alfredo since," she paused, remembering. "Since the night I met Fitz."

Sensing the departure of gayety in Sophie's mood, Biana jumped up. "Well, you're definitely an elf of many talents. You must teach me someday!"

Sophie smiled. "How about I show you how to make starkflower stew now?"

"Awesome!"

In search of ingredients, the girls went outside, arm in arm.

 ** _P. S. this is so my dad. He hates baking because it has no imagination, but is an amazing cook. I couldn't resist putting it in._**

* * *

 **Grady and Edaline.** **Ok, I'm sorry to make you wait longer, but it's for a good reason. This developed into a whole minific of it's own, so very soon I'll post it in it's own story post:)**

* * *

 **Smiley Prompts.** **I was reading through them, and came up with the idea of working all of those into a story. (I failed to get the last one in, though. :P) It came out… interesting. Hope you like Tiana!** ** _(Prompts in italics)_**

 _"_ _Not the face! I said do not aim for the face!"_

Tam was crouched, his fists up in a defensive stance, squinting at his opponent. He had to squint, because he was wary of another blow to the aforementioned face.

"Aww, poor Tammy, too sensitive? You know the _actual_ enemy won't pull punches to the face. We should be training realistically. Otherwise, how will we defend ourselves?"

"That much realism is unnecessary," Tam growled.

The girl before him only laughed, tossing her glossy brown hair - or, her head. Her hair was coiled in a braid around her head, so it didn't move. The fire in her aquamarine eyes sparked. Tam always thought of Biana's eyes as aquamarine. They were definitely not teal, like her brother and father.

Biana lunged again, this time going for the throat, another place she was forbidden from touching for fear she might actually murder someone. Tam caught her arm roughly enough to leave a bruise, but she wrenched away and kicked him in the chest, sending him reeling.

Seeing stars, Tam held up his hands and in an instant had built a towering wall of shadows. He thrust it toward Biana, and her eyes widened in disbelief. She shrieked and vanished.

Tam smirked and allowed himself to hunch a little, panting. He'd been saving that trick for a while. Pleased with himself, he wiped his mouth, feeling a trickle of blood in the corner.

Suddenly, a wild screech sounded above him. At the last second, Biana appeared, in the middle of a flying leap that landed her on top of him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Sorry, but you've got to keep your eyes on the enemy at all times, _darling_ ," she teased. She lay for a moment longer, staring into his eyes with a mischievous spark, then rolled off.

"Rematch tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she trotted from the training room. Tam lay flat on his back, trying to get up enough breath to cough.

"Well well well." An amused voice floated to him as a swishing sound told him someone had come into the room. "This seems to have gone well."

"Oh, be quiet," Tam croaked, forcing his muscles to contract as he sat up.

Linh smirked and held out a hand to her brother. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asked.

Tam took the hand and heaved to his feet. _"We all make sacrifices in our lives, this is mine. Let me make it."_

Linh rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic tone. "Don't give me that," she said. "There's definitely more to it."

Tam sighed. "Biana is the only one up to my caliber of hand-to-hand combat."

Linh raised an eyebrow. "You either think way too highly of yourself or way too highly of her, or both. I don't know which is worse. And what are the rest of us, chopped ruckleberries?"

"I didn't mean…! Oh, for mercy's sake." Tam popped his knuckles and wrists, something he did unconsciously since taking hand-to-hand seriously. "You are the scariest, most formidable fighter I know, but you use your Hydrokinesis to accomplish that. And that's good." It meant Linh was farther from the epicenter of battles, which Tam liked. And it meant she could take any opponent out, no matter their own skills, which was a great asset.

"Thank you," Linh said with a little bow.

"Keefe is always armed to the teeth, Dex has a gadget for every possible situation, and Sophie has her Inflicting, plus her crazy mind tricks. Don't even get me started on Fitz." Tam rolled his eyes to show where he might have started. "The point is, only Biana and I train this way to the degree we do. We have to fight each other in order to not have to pull punches."

"That's all there is to it?"

"All." Tam had the strange feeling he was trying to convince himself as much as his sister. Linh sensed it and grinned.

"You should ask her out," she said. She bent to pick up a roll of self-stick gauze.

"What?" Tam was horrified at the thought. "It's not like that!" He stormed over to the wall to grab a towel.

"She calls you darling all the time." Linh followed, twirling the gauze teasingly.

"It's part of our combat banter. It doesn't mean anything," snapped the Shade, snatching the gauze and unravelling some, wrapping it around his left wrist.

Linh held up her hand, stopping his. She collected a tiny cloud of water droplets around her fingers and sent it over his wrist, gauze and all. The cold felt good on the sore joint. Then, she flicked the cloud and it dissipated, leaving Tam's wrist and the gauze bone dry. She finished the wrapping, making it snug but not too tight.

"I think you should try it," she said. "You might be surprised."

x*v*x

The morning of his date with Biana, Tam woke to a downpour of rain. He'd gotten used to that, living outdoors at Wildwood for so long, so it took him a minute to register what was wrong. He bolted up in his bed and shouted.

 _"_ _How many times do I have to tell you, not in the house!"_

There was no answer, and the rain didn't let up. Suddenly, a pit formed in Tam's stomach. He jumped up and raced to Linh's room. She was huddled on her bed, mostly asleep, hands over her head. Her face was stretched in a silent scream of terror and pain. Tam grit his teeth. Some kids walked in their sleep. Linh caused floods in her sleep.

"Linh," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Linh, wake up. It's just a dream."

Linh gasped and pulled back, her eyes snapping wide open. The rain stopped. The girl shuddered, curling her knees to her chest.

"Again," murmured Tam, rubbing her shoulder. He wished there was something else he could say, or do to make it better. Linh's nightmares had grown less over the years, but every now and then they still overcame her. She snuggled into his chest and breathed deeply.

Finally, when she'd recovered, Linh removed all the water from the house while Tam made her breakfast.

"Excited about your date?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said. "Not after what happened."

"I'm not letting you duck out of this so easily," she scolded. "I'll be fine."

"No."

Linh sighed. "Tam, I've had nightmares before."

"And I've always been there for you before," Tam insisted.

"You can't just throw this away."

Tam scrunched up his brows. "Fine. I'll go if you come with me."

"That's not how dates work," protested Linh.

"That's the only option other than cancelling."

The twins had a staring contest.

x*v*x

"Hey, guys!" Biana's voice was light and happy as she met the twins outside Everglen.

"Hi, Biana," said Tam, ignoring his dumb nerves. "Little change of plans, Linh's going to be coming with us. A chaperone, or whatever."

Biana wrinkled her nose slightly. "Chaperone?"

Linh sidled over to the vanisher. "I had a nightmare, and Tam's afraid to let me out of his sight. It's silly, but…"

Biana smiled. "Of course it's not silly. Are you ok?"

Linh hesitated. "I will be," she said. "I'll be sure to stay far out of your way," she promised.

"Well, I was going to suggest a shopping spree in Atlantis, but since we have Linh, I know a great café in Eternalia."

"Great, let's go," said Tam. As they walked to the Leapmaster, he whispered to Linh, "I am _so_ glad you came. _Shopping_?"

Linh chuckled.

The café was quaint. Linh found a quiet nook while Tam and Biana sat at a table together and chatted. Afterward, they went for a walk down the grand streets. Tam actually began to loosen up. He was glad Linh had made him ask Biana.

Suddenly, Biana's arm wrapped around his waist and constricted. Instantly, he tensed, waiting for a telltale sign that she would throw him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Biana snorted. _"It's called a hug. Ever herd of one?"_

"Oh," Tam blushed. He was only used to non-combative physical contact from Linh, whom he was pretty sure was stifling a giggle from her spot half a block behind them.

He hugged Biana back, then, carefully. It didn't feel bad, either. They kept walking, arms twined.

After a long while, Biana's imparter beeped.

"Oops," she said.

"What?" Tam looked down at her.

"We cave combat training today? _It's time."_

 _"_ _Stars above, I completely forgot!"_

"But, um, that was awesome. Maybe we can do it again some time?" She smiled up at him, her aquamarine eyes sparkling.

Tam wanted this moment to last forever. He hadn't let himself realize how much depth there was to the girl. Hadn't wanted to think about the feelings they shared. Until now.

"Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4: Contest Time!

Contest time!

Hey guys! Today's the Day! And it's so huge and I'm so scared because

 _I'M BECOMING AN ADULT! ! ! ! ! ! !_

And it's really upsetting because my childhood is gone and responsibility is here en mass and I'm borderline panicking and HELP ME! ! ! ! ! ! ! And my mom isn't in a much better state. So yeah.

But that's why I'm here with you, to calm down. Even though I'm also worried that some of you might avoid me now because Adults on the Internet. But I'm not a creepy stalker, I promise. Just a confused author who kinda wishes she could be 12 forever. Sometimes, anyway.

So that was the answer to the Question. As for the branch outs, I still haven't got any new votes, so vote vote vote peeps! New activities coming right up!

 **Announcement of the Day:** I will be writing a series of sequels to my Lodestar once it's finished. Hopefully short ones. But that leads to…

 **Activity of the Day:** Contest time! I need names. Cool, elfish, matching (or not) names for twins and triplets. Review with ideas and enter for a chance to have your names used in my sequels! I need both twin and triplet entries. Can be fraternal or identical, I'd like a mix, though. If the names could be used for either gender, that's great, too. Multiple entries per person accepted and welcome!

Reviews: I'll answer y'all next time, ok?

And I'm sorry, but it's been a busy day, so remaining one shots will be in the next update.


	5. Chapter 5: News News News!

News news news!

GUYS GUYS GUYS There has been so much Shannon news! Ok, *deep breath* on elysianoriel's (formerly Perilheart's) tumblr she put up the latest newsletter, and it's a doozie!

First of all, SHANNON'S COMING TO THE EAST COAST? ! YES! And even though it's nowhere near me, I'm seriously considering dropping everything and just going to one. After all, DC is only a what, 7 hour drive? 8 hours? I don't even care! But I would love to meet some of you guys if you are east-coasters, so let me know if you are planning to go to one of the east coast events and maybe just maybe we can work something out! Yay!

Secondly, she teased that there will be a Something happening that's been building up and planning for 7 years. (Maybe it's the Something she teased from chapter 71?) Could this be the moment we've been waiting for? A cannon Sophitz kiss? I so need this now! (Even though you know my policy for kisses by now, I realize that the standards are different from a different author than myself, and it's probably the closest thing to what we're really craving that we'll get.)

And of course the gorgeous art! My Dex!

 **Reviews:**

 **Team Sophie:** Yay! Glad you liked it!

 **Darling01:** Glad it was good! I have your one shot below.

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** Thanks!

 **KOTLC 1 Fan:** Heya! Thanks! Nope, never turning 13! I refuse!  
That actually happened to my childhood friend. Her adoptive father was Jewish, and when she turned 13 it was like Pow! Instant adult expectations. I am so glad my parents weren't like that when I was 13. It's stressful enough now!

 **booksaremylife:** Yes, I'm doing the Grady and Edaline story! And thanks! I haven't exactly decided, either, but Tiana is growing on me. I still have a soft spot for Kiana, tho.  
Thank you! I means a lot that at least a few of you aren't avoiding me now! Yay twins! There are two sets in my extended family. Ooh, I love Emmeline and Remington as twin names! That might just be a winner! Reynie sounds elfish, too.

 **Guest:** Thank you! It was a good birthday, and I'm getting over the shock of adulthood. I don't feel any different, or more responsible, even though I should…  
You're a quint? ! Cool! I've never met one before! I've met quadruplets, but that's the max. I so love multiples, there are pretty much always some in my stories. The names are for my sequel, so get ready for elvin multiples! Those names are all awesome, too! I like you and your sibling's names as well. Do you mind if I consider them in the running? It doesn't mean they'll get used, and if you say no, they're out no problem:)

 **Announcement of the Day:** Gradaline! (Is that the ship name? If not, it totally should be) The story is out and on the archive! I Hope y'all like it!

 **Activity:** Please continue sending in names to enter for a chance to name some of the characters in my upcoming sequel. See previous chapter for details.

* * *

One Shots: Equal parts angst and fluff today:)

 **Tam and Linh manifesting.**

Tam sat bolt upright, eyes flying open, shuddering. It was the middle of the night. He was in bed. It was dark.

No. It was silly. Why was he afraid of the dark all of a sudden? He had always hated the darkness, because it reminded him of his father, but never feared it. He breathed on his balefire pendant. He slept with it on these days, for moments like this.

The patter of rain sounded outside. Tam listened to it, trying to calm himself down.

The sound of pounding feet made him look toward the door. Linh dashed through it, eyes wild.

"Linh?" The sound of his own voice in the stillness spooked Tam.

"The rain," whimpered Linh. She dove over to the bed and huddled against him, curling in the blankets.

Tam frowned. Linh had always loved rain. She'd loved ocean waves, gurgling streams, still ponds. But recently, she seemed to be afraid of any water.

They stayed together, shivering, the whole night. They took turns dozing fitfully, but it was a long, terrible ordeal. When their mother found them in the morning, they were in no shape to deal with her fury. Somehow they were dressed and fed, but when they had to go outside, Linh put her foot down.

"NO, I won't go out in the rain!" she cried, the pain and fear in her voice obvious.

"Oh yes you will, young lady," snapped Mai, and she pushed the girl out the door.

Linh stumbled out into the wetness, screaming. Tam took a step forward, but his mother's hand clamped onto tins shoulder.

"She's got to get over this weakness," the woman said coldly.

Tam struggled vainly to get free, but she was too strong for him. He was forced to watch as Linh stood alone, the rain pouring down on her, her arms wrapped over her head. She seemed unable to move, just standing in one place and rocking and crying. The sobs got louder and louder until suddenly-

"STOP!" she screamed, flinging her arms out. She was still trembling, but now it seemed to be, to Tam's s twin-inclined eye, with rage and … effort?

The rain bent around her. The wetness flew from her body and the ground around her. She was standing in a perfectly dry patch. Tam gasped and glanced up at his mother. She hadn't shown mercy, she couldn't have… but he could see shock on her whitening face. Feel the slight start the scene gave her. _Linh was doing this!_ Then, however, the expression hardened again.

"So, she's manifested, then," the woman said. "About time."

"About time?" Tam felt the familiar rage bubble up in his gut. "We're on the young side of average manifesting age!"

" _You_ may be on the young side," snapped Mai.

"We're twins! You can try to take that away from us, but you can't!" Tam wrenched free and ran out into the rain.

Linh, meanwhile, had been pushing her arms farther out, making the dry patch larger and larger. But suddenly, she gasped in pain.

"Linh, let go of the water now," said Tam gently, approaching carefully. He didn't want to startle her.

"I- Can't- Stop-" Linh choked. Sweat was beading on her forehead. "It's-"

Tam snatched her, pinning both her arms to her sides. The rain slammed back over them, and Linh fainted.

He picked his sister up and carried her into the house and into her own room. He dried her off, took off her cloak and shoes, and laid her on the bed, covering her shivering form with a soft blanket. Then he stormed downstairs.

"How could you!" he demanded when he'd found Mai. "You knew how dangerous that was. You _knew_ it would be too strong for her. She could have been seriously hurt! She still may be! Why would you do that to her?"

Mai looked impassively at her son. "She had a weakness. I found and purged it. In the process, I found more strength than I was looking for."

"Because you thought of her as weak." Tam's eyes blazed. "But she's not. She's just so strong you can't even see it because her strength lies within, not in bullying."

"That's enough, young man. Go to your room."

"No," said Tam. "I'm going back to Linh."

 **x*v*x**

It was two days before Linh felt ready to leave her room. Tam held her hand tightly as they went down the stairs together.

Both their parents were waiting in the lowering shadows. There were always shadows where Quan Song was. It was one reason no one ever crossed him. He always had the upper hand. The grim, judging faces made Tam's anger boil.

"Well, children," Quan said. "I hope you won't give us any more trouble. It seems we made the right decision, putting Linh in the higher level at Foxfire," he added, looking at Mai. "She can start ability training right away."

"And they'll never believe we're twins again, right?" Something inside Tam snapped. His gut wrenched and suddenly, the shadows all around them began to creep toward him, responding to his anger.

 _"_ _Well I'm not letting that happen!"_

A wall of darkness with teeth and claws grew behind him, crowding around him, pushing his parents away, cocooning himself and Linh. Tam felt something inside him swell to meet the shadows.

After a moment of pure shock, Quan snarled and stretched out his hands, trying to pull the shadows to himself, but Tam held on to them. An ache started to eat away at his stomach.

" _Tam!_ " shrieked Linh. She shook him, and he lost his grip. As the shadows darted toward his father, the ache subsided. He took a deep breath, then hugged Linh fiercely, burying his face in her hair to hide the tears of pain and effort in his eyes. The twins, wrapped in each other's grips, shook in harmony under their parents' shocked, judging gazes for several minutes. But when Tam realized that no one was speaking, he steeled himself and looked up.

There, in the faces of those he'd feared and hated all his life he saw something that changed everything. Quan and Mai had always been so powerful. But now, they weren't the only ones. Tam and Linh could stand up to them. Maybe not yet, but they were no longer helplessly under their parent's power, and the realization of that stared from the adults' eyes.

Tam straightened to his full height, holding Linh's hand tight. She looked up from his shoulder and, taking her cue from him, threw back her shoulders, lifting her eyes slowly until she looked straight into her parent's eyes.

They would never fear Quan and Mai Song again.

* * *

 **Tree climbing with Fitz and Biana**

"You'll keep an eye on your sister, right Fitz?"

Della was a vision of beauty as she stood in Everglen's grand doorway. Her fitted gown sparkled so much Fitz couldn't look straight at his mother without squinting.

Biana was giving it her best shot, though. Her eyes were so big, Fitz wondered if they would join in the middle. Her own pink dress was so fluffy, it was nearly as wide as she was tall.

"I wanna go," she said.

"No, Biana dear, you've got to stay with Fitz," Della said.

Just then, Alden clattered down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late, my love," he panted, brushing a quick kiss on his wife's cheek. "Business, you know."

Della sighed. "Well, there'll be no more of that tonight." She bent to kiss her two children, then swished out the door.

Alden gave Biana a hug and ruffled Fitz's hair. "You'll be fine. The gnomes will help you if you need it." Then he was gone.

Fitz gave Biana a skeptical look. The little girl was still staring at the door, but he knew from experience that she would start to howl all too soon. Sure enough, Biana's little voice was soon raised in screams and sobs of protest.

Fitz wished Alvar was here. His big brother had always known how to handle Biana's temper tantrums. But Alvar was in the Silver Tower now, and this was Fitz's first time babysitting alone. Taking a big breath, he went over to the three-year-old menace and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Biana, do you want to play dress-up?" he asked carefully. He hated playing dress-up, but that always seemed to work for Alvar.

Biana squirmed away from his hand, pounding the floor with her chubby fists and sparkly shoes.

"Do you want to have a tea party?"

 _"_ _NONONONO!"_

"Do you want to go outside and play?"

The shrieking stopped. Biana looked up, her eyes still ridiculously tearstained, but curious now.

"Wanna climb a tree."

Fitz groaned. "You're too little."

 _"_ _Wanna Climb A Tree."_

"I don't think Mommy would like it," Fitz tried.

"WANNA CLIMB A TREE!"

Fitz threw up his hands, half in surrender, half to protect his face from flailing limbs. "Ok, ok! But you have to change your dress."

 **x*v*x**

Getting Biana changed took way too long. Finally, though, Fitz had wrangled the little girl into an only moderately sparkly purple tunic and pants, and braided her hair. Together, they trooped outside.

Fitz took Biana to the tree he'd first climbed. Of course, he'd been four - a whole year older than Biana - and Alvar had still gotten in trouble for that.

He pushed the thought from his mind and patted the bottom branch.

"Now the first thing about climbing trees is you have to hold on tight," he began. "And most importantly, you can't be afraid. People will tell you not to look down, but you have to learn how to look down without fear, no matter how high you go. The hight is not what hurts, it is only the fall." Those were the same words Alvar had used to explain tree climbing to him two years ago. He didn't know what Alvar was talking about, exactly. The older boy had seemed to be speaking metaphorically, his mind somewhere else, but Fitz figured it was as good a speech as any to get Biana started.

Whatever that had been supposed to mean, it went right over Biana's head. She walked up to the tree, looked straight up, and said "boost me up."

Fitz boosted her, then hoisted himself onto the branch behind the little girl. Biana bounced up and down, chortling.

"Now, be careful," Fitz told her, but his words fell on deaf ears. Biana reached for the next branch on her own. Fitz steadied her as she tried to pull herself over the rough bark. After a moment of watching her struggle, he said "I'll give you another boost."

He stood to try it, but Biana shrieked "Nono! I wanna do it myself!"

It seemed doubtful she could, but the little girl was determined. After a few minutes, she was sitting atop the next branch, puffed up like a peacock.

Fitz grinned. His sister was stubborn, that was for sure. Not even trees could win out when she set her mind to something. They kept climbing, Fitz always one branch below, making sure she wouldn't fall, but Biana didn't. She wasn't as steady as a rock, perhaps, but neither did she even come close to falling. Fitz had fallen two and a half times the first time he'd climbed this tree, and his baby sister was beating him. It made him feel a little useless, but also proud. He was teaching her, after all.

They climbed until the branches couldn't hold them safely any more, then made their way down to a broad nook and just sat for a few minutes, watching the sunset.

"Was that fun, Biana?" Fitz asked, pulling the little girl into his lap.

"Mm-hmm," murmured Biana sleepily.

Between the fresh scents of the outdoors, the gentle breeze rocking them, and the pride of what they'd done, Fitz felt happy and content. He wrapped his arm around his sister and laid his hand on her chubby, gently rising and falling belly, taking in the rhythm. He really did love her, even though she drove him crazy most of the time.

It wasn't until he saw the great gates swing open that he was able to shake off the drowsiness. _Uh-oh._ He looked down at Biana, fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't hope to carry her down, she was almost as heavy as he was himself, and he was only six. There were stuck in the tree, and Mom and Dad were on their way to the house. The empty house.

He was in so much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6: More News!

More news!

Hiya everyone! So here we have another update. And this time, it has some different-ish news: I've finally done my first branch out! It's not exactly a fic, It's a quiz, for PJO/the Riordanverse.

Now I'm assuming most of you have read the books, and if so, you can skip this whole block of text. If any of you _haven't_ read the books, and are conservative like me, I do recommend (so much!) the original Percy Jackson quintet. HOO, it's sequel, begins to get a little weird, TKC has what is probably straight-up demon possession and MCGA has lgbt content, so please use wisdom before reading. The only reason I've read them all is that my fatal flaw is needing to know the end of a story I start. Of course, if God has told you it's not good to read, don't! But I will say that I have been able to read books in the past year that I felt God didn't want me to read before, because I'm old enough to handle them now.

 **Reviews:**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan:** Thanks! I'm definitely still writing! I hope someday Shannon does an international tour. Maybe once she's finished the series…

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** Yeah… I mean, you won't start avoiding me now, though? I'm really scared that some people will, but I just needed to tell someone and you guys are my friends, I hope, so… I'm still the same person as I was before!

 **booksaremylife:** Yay! I'm glad! I was a little surprised at first where they went, but then it seemed so natural.

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** Thanks! The poor little guys really needed that.

 **Darling01:** OF COURSE I don't like it! But on the other hand… YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE ON A FARM? IN IRELAND? ! TAKE ME WITH YOU! ! ! ! I really need that! It's my dream to someday run a farm. I know already what animals I'd have: horses, (TONS of them,) goats, (they're adorable! and give milk and eat poison ivy, which is a problem here) and chickens. (for eggs and meat.) Plus dogs, cats, and chipmunks. As long as I could still get on fanfic, I'd be happy there. You are extremely lucky. (I know you thought it would be hard, but have since found out you will be able to stay with us, and I'm so happy! And I promise I'm not stalking you! I just read the reviews on other people's stories a lot.)

Not to be a weirdo to a stalker, but I've seen the parts of your story you chose to share, and it's so amazing and inspiring. The fact that you and your siblings are all together is just a blessing. Thank you for being such a good friend (especially to Moony) and wonderful person!

 **Question of the Day:** Who are the most inconsistent authors you've ever read? I'm talking anything from those annoying details that are important but tiny that the authors just can't seem to get right, to changing the history of their setting every other book. (I have examples of both of those. Tune in next time for reveals!)

 **Activity of the Day:** Take my PJO quiz! It will be posted in several sections, so the beginning's a little short, but feel free to start and comment with your results!

Luv y'all!


	7. Chapter 7: Good and Bad news

Good and Bad news.

Hi guys! What's up? I'm here! Good news - I've got a lot of new ideas that I'll be working on, including some that are already started. Bad news - I'm just about done with this anniversary post. I've decided to end it at 10 chapters. But good news again! There's one last HUMONGOUS event I've got up my sleeve! But I don't want to disappoint myself if you aren't interested, so are you? (puppy dog eyes)

On to reviews!

 **Darling01:** I imagine it's going to be a huge adjustment, but I know you can do it! Glad I could encourage you. And hey, welcome to the cool homeschoolers' club! Another Little House fan? Yay!

Ya, I figured it was you, and ugh! Autocorrect is so annoying! I did look up the correct names in your other review. Of course I care!

 **Moony:** Oh my goodness, It's the name queen! Thank you for passing on so many great names! I love them, and definitely see some winners for my sequel! I totally cracked up at Gabby, Abby, and Tabby. There are so many other good ones, too! I'm wishing I had more twins in the story so I could use more.

Oh, wait a minute… What if I did add more twins? You can never have too many twins… (evil laugh- hhhhaaaaahahahaaaaa! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) ANYWAY thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so excited to have you! And I hope you are feeling better and don't get any more hate!

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** AWWWWWWWW, thanks! ! ! I'm so glad! And flattered! Luv you!

Big thanks to **thelittlepurplepuffball** for following and **supernovachristian18** for favoriting!

 **Question of the Day:** Have you taken my PJO quiz yet? (I know two of you did, but anyone else?) What do you think of it? Not to beg, but I barely got any traffic on my last section and ok I'm begging you please say something to me!

(brain immediately starts singing "Say Something I'm giving up on you" in hd… oh my goodness, brain!)

 **Activity of the Day:** Answer my most inconsistent author question from last update! Any takers? Please? I promise I'm almost done bothering you with this interactive stuff!

 **Announcement of the Day:** After a little egging, I've put a (far from exhaustive) list of favorite authors on my profile! So if you're interested, it's there!


	8. Chapter 8: Meet up, Anyone?

Meet up, Anyone?

HI, y'all! Sorry I've been so distracted lately. Wedding plans for my friends are really taking up so much time and energy. BUT! As I mentioned, I am hoping to go to one of Shannon's events. I even told my mom I'd rather do that than have Christmas presents, SO-

Are any of you going to one of Shannon's east-coast events? I REALLY want to meet you guys, and I know some of you are west coasters or landlocked or international, but if there's a chance I could see one or two of you, I really want to try! My Mom would be coming with me, and it would be in a big event setting, so if you're worried about getting a random creep from the internet, don't! (I mean I'm a little random, but I hope I'm not a creep!) If you don't want to talk about it through the public reviews, my PM box is open!

Well, I guess that was the question of the day today. Ok, so I asked for inconsistent authors. Nobody answered, but imma still tell you the ones I know:

Most Inconsistent Worldbuilding: L. Frank Baum. I mean, the guy was a brilliant writer and I read almost everything he wrote, but honestly he couldn't keep his backstory straight! Like, it must have changed five times in the course of his 19 book series. The first 9 or 10 were sorted, but then he really wanted to quit and his readers wouldn't let him, so the writing just… didn't? make sense anymore? But even so, a totally worth a read.

Most Inconsistent Detailing: Rick Riordan. I know, I know, how dare I pick on the world's most popular current author, but ahhhh! He cannot keep even the most important details straight, and it's so annoying! For instance, the reason Percy likes blue food goes in the 10 books from an amazing story of strength and defiance in the face of abuse to a not-talked-about preference to a mystery to a weird quirk of Percy's with no other meaning than to distinguish him. This begins in either the 3rd or 4th book, long before inconsistency became par for the course, but I think it's the one that bugs me the most. Of course, there are other examples, but that's my pet peeve one.

 _Sooo…_ I guess nobody wanted the big event I was saving? I know barely anyone's active right now, but If you're interested, please could you just sent me a quick acknowledgement? I was so excited about it, but if no one else is, I won't bother anyone. I could also save it for later…

 **Reviews:**

 **booksaremylife:** Thanks for doing the quiz! I appreciated your support! And I hope you enjoyed it!

 **BlackSwanGirl:** Yeah, thanks for the concern. As I mentioned, that is why this will be ending after 10 posts. The whole reason our fandom is being targeted is because it's so tiny that people actually can get us in trouble. If we were in a huge archive, there would be little they could do. But then, we'd be less of a family if we were a bigger fandom, so it's worth it!

* * *

Small personal, very serious message here. Just... be prepared.

With all this Drama with Moony going on, I feel like I need to tell you a story. It's really personal, I've never shared it before, I wouldn't be now if God hadn't laid it on my heart, so please even if you don't like what I'm going to say, no hate. I just feel like God is leading me to tell you this.

When I've talked about the few friends I've had over the years, I don't think I've ever mentioned one. She was my best friend for a few years, and to this day I think she's the one I loved, still love, the most. We'd known each other since babyhood, but it was only in the early teens we became as close as we did. But something started to change.

She'd always been funny, a drama queen, a big boundary pusher. Now she was struggling with inner demons. I helped her as best I could around my own struggles, and we got each other through many tough times. She was my only friend close enough to share these things with, and I thought I was hers. She started telling me things her parents were doing. How they were not treating her right, how they were showing unfair advantage to her siblings, how they were stopping her from being herself, other stuff. I knew some of what she said was exaggerated, but I supported her.

Things got worse. She lied pathologically. She started threatening suicide. Not to me, because I knew her so well that I knew she would never consider it for real, but to her family. No one believed me when I said it was an empty threat; they weren't willing to take the chance. Then one day, she called Social Services on her parents, saying they were unfit to take care of her younger siblings. They were devastated. She stopped texting me every night. She was sent to therapy, and ended up traumatizing her therapist. She was sent to a kind of rehab. There she was tentatively diagnosed with ASPD, although no one would tell me for a long time. (tentatively because apparently you can't be officially diagnosed until 18 for some reason)

I could go on, but let me just say the rehab didn't work, and the horror story just kept getting worse. It turned out that even though she was the only friend I had, she had someone else just like me that she'd been talking to through the whole thing. Who loved her just as much as I did. Someone I'd never met and never heard of. I think that hurt the worst; not that she had another friend, but that she'd led us both up the garden path, and never even felt bad about it. Last month, she turned 18, and her family was forced to sever all ties to protect the other children. I haven't heard from her in a couple of years, I may never again; the last time I tried, she never answered.

I'm not telling you this to get sympathy for me, or her, or to be dramatic. I'm saying, as someone who's been through this before, please be careful around Moony. I'm beginning to sense something… off? Familiar? I'm not sure how to put it, but lately some red flags are going up. Red flags I learned to spot the hard way. This isn't just me projecting, either. I'm not saying Moony even has ASPD or is lying about everything. I just… I really love you guys, and I don't want to see you get burned. Some of you are so young. _Please_ guard your hearts.

TO BE CLEAR:  
I'm **not** saying avoid Moony- definitely still support her!  
I'm **not** saying don't pray for her- we need to pray more than ever!  
I'm **not** saying don't believe a word she says- she might be telling the truth about some or even most of this.  
I just don't want so see any of you get hurt. The way I was hurt. The way I'm still hurting, almost crying as I write this because I'd still _give my life_ for my old friend, even though she's left me in the dust. That's why I never mention her; and I don't want anyone else to feel this way.

The internet is a scary place. Stay safe, my friends!

Sorry to spoil the joy with that, but I couldn't not say it. Don't let me—or anyone—steal your happiness!


	9. Chapter 9: Excitement!

Excitement!

This is the penultimate post. One week to Nightfall! Yikes! And we've decided to go the Richmond VA event, so if anyone's there, maybe I'll see you! I know I've been an absent author, but the wedding's over now, and I didn't ruin it! So I'm starting to work on my stories again.

For my international friends, don't forget you can get the preorder goodies if you buy from Changing Hands, and even though it's more expensive you do get more extra stuff. I really wish I could have gotten that Dex bracelet or the family portrait, but I already got my book, so *sigh.*

So, some news, I've decided to open an IG account. I haven't used IG in, like, 5 years, so it's going to be used sparingly and mostly for Keeper stuff. But you will be able to see my outfit for the event, and maybe help me decide from a couple of choices. And I'll post pictures from the event! My username is strawbryroan, and even if you don't have an account you can come check it out!

Reviews:

 **booksaremylife:** Glad someone else notices! I'm afraid this particular thing I have in mind needs participants with accounts, so alas, it will have to wait. Maybe at new years…

 **Smiles:** YOU'RE BACK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAYYYYYYYYYYY! ! ! ! Your explanation made me grin. (Btw, miss demigod, did you see the quiz I made while you were adventuring? It tells what kind of demigod you are… you might like it.)

I am so sorry to hear about your friend, and understand how you feel! It's really hard watching a friend go through this. I hope she is brought back. Praying for her is the best thing we can do, and I'll be doing that, and for you as well. The main reason I felt moved to tell the story I think was that I was getting a little deja vu from that with the Moony drama. It can be extremely heartbreaking to know someone with ASPD. Of course, I don't know your friend, but hopefully that's not her problem, she's just struggling in other ways, and God will bring her back!

Don't talk about Rain! We were having such a nice, unusually dry summer until hurricane season… :p Thanks for your sweet encouragement! I… I don't know what to say. You have so much faith in me… I hope I am able to live up to it, and I'm so glad to have you as my friend! Ily girl!

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** That's great news. I wasn't trying to say she wouldn't be… Idk if you thought that.

 **themusicaddict:** You're welcome. Aww, I'm sorry about that! I was actually really surprised that my mom was at least ok with it, I thought she'd freak. It turned out that she figured I needed some boost to my lapsing writing, and if this was my choice… it did take quite some convincing even then, though. I just didn't want to do it without asking.

Idea: It turns out that I will be going to the Richmond one, so even though we can't know each other from before, perhaps we could meet "for the first time by accident?" I'll be posting my outfit on my IG, and maybe you can tell me what you're wearing, and if we manage to see each other, we can happen to say hi?

Have a lovely Nightfall!

Randomness/Question: Does anyone else just LOVE old books? Like the smell, the texture, the text printing and illustrations, the old fashioned bindings, the lovely old library embossments, and the smell?! And the stories they hold?! My poor weak heart!


	10. Chapter 10: The End

The End

MY NIGHTFALL CAME IT CAME IT'S HERE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ok, Guys, this is the last update for this post! I don't have too much to say either, so yup. Just a couple of things:

I'm going to Richmond, as you know. I've decided to go as Jolie, and I need help deciding what to wear! So if you would be so kind, please pop over to my IG account and check out the dresses I'm trying to choose between. Even if you're a guest, you can still look at the pics and comment your opinions here. Please help me pick!

Also, be sure to check for pictures of the event next week! And if you followed me and I didn't follow back, tell me who you are plz!

Now, about my stories. I've decided instead of NaNoWriMo, I'm going to finish my two current fanfics, but my motivation is zilch, so I'm trying I promise! And I have some other ideas as well, but I've decided to finish one thing before moving on to the next. If I'm successful completing what I've started, I _may_ write a Polar Express fanfic in December.

Reviews:

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** Did you go yet did you have fun?! You have to tell all about it! (Well I don't live in VA either but she isn't coming close to me. I hope you didn't have as far to go!) Yeah I'm excited about having IG but also it's weird, like 37 people are following me suddenly and idk who in the world they are?

 **Smiles:** Yay! It's you! I'm so glad you took my quiz! Ooh, greek, a classic! What was in second? Now I want to know!

Yeah, I know, I'm old. Tbh it's really scary, because I don't know what to think about myself, I feel like I'm different, but I also feel the same. It's super confusing, but you also get peace about it gradually. But I have no intention of giving up fandom any time soon, and age shouldn't make any difference! Go get those monsters, be the hero I know you are, and don't get lost in those shadowy dreams!

To my praying friends: Please join me in praying for Faith, who isn't with us on fanfic any more. I don't know what's going on in her life, but it seemed sudden and serious. Faith, if you happen to see this, I left you a note in the reviews. May God guide you!

And that about does it! Thanks for all your support, y'all. Luv ya!


End file.
